And So It Goes
by Lara1221
Summary: In which James attempts to get Harry to eat his dinner with questionable methods so that Lily does not murder him when she gets home and hopes she has something else in mind entirely.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own WB's coolio prompt on the cover. Don't own JK Rowling's _anything _in this story- characters, objects, the entire universe, you name it.

**A/N: **Holy crap so a fluffy story with a resurrection stone? _And Lamia ohmygod unreliable narrator what is that? _It took me forever to come up with _something_, but I think I did eventually. With the success I had with my previous baby Harry, I thought I'd go for it again. **Go Harpies! **And good luck to the Bats who are our competitors this round :) **Written for: (skip this stuff if you want)**

**QLFC: harpies' seeker: rnd 8: **write a fluffy story including the resurrection stone**; disney comp: gurgi: **write about something cute and adorable**; hp chapters comp: mirror of erised: **write a Potter family fic**; hunger games comp: katniss: **write about Harry**; spells comp: expecto patronum:** write about someone being happy or happiness in general**; test limits ii comp: rnd 4: **use the unreliable narrator technique, bonus prompts- "But I don't like peas", "I think we can be friends", underwear with pictures of hippogriffs on it, And So It Goes**; wand wood comp: holly: **write about Harry**;**

* * *

And So It Goes

_Dada was being strange again_, little Harry Potter observed as he zoomed this way and that on his broom from Unca Pafoot. Silly Dada wasn't fast enough to catch him when he flied.

_Zoomzoomzoom!_

Harry laughed as he zipped this way and that passed Dada, watching as James Potter hopelessly attempted to catch his son, who was wearing nothing but his hippogriff underpants. Lily was going to kill him.

"Harry! HARRY!" Dada was yelling. Harry ignored him.

_Mama isn't going to be happy, but she's not home!_ thought Harry with a smile, specifically flying right past his father to tease him.

"Harry, please! Just have something to eat. I promised Mum I would have you in bed on tim tonight. Mummy's going to be angry," Dada put on a stern voice. Harry giggled.

"Mama mama mama!" Harry laughed shrilly, nearly hitting the door but whizzing past just in time.

"Just have some peas, _please_!" Dada made to grab at him and Harry dodged. Dada was tired, and when he was tired he couldn't catch him.

Harry made a disgusted noise.

Dada made a sad face, and Harry laughed at him.

"Come on now, Harry, I think we can be friends. 'But I don't like peas' is no excuse to not eat the peas. Peas like you! I think me, you, and the peas can all be friends. Friends that eat each other?"

Peas weren't tasty, but Harry imagined Dada tasted much worse than peas.

Harry made a disgusted noise, again.

Dada made a sad face, again, and Harry laughed at him. Again.

Finally, Dada slumped and gave up, sticking a tongue out at him. Harry mimicked him, giggling and flying around him in rapid circles, nearly crashing into things. "Dada dada dada!" Harry laughed, flying up and down and circles and flying really, _really_ close to things so that Dada got scared.

Until Dada straightened up again and smiled, _evilly_, and Harry got scared and flew right into Dada. Dada caught him and tangled him up in his arms and Harry was _trapped_.

"No no no no no no no!"

Dada groaned. "Favorite word, right?"

"NO NO NO!"

Harry continued to struggle until Dada pulled out his stick and pointed, and then something was _shiny_.

"No," Harry whispered, awed. Harry sorta felt Dada moving around so that they were sitting, but mostly he was just staring at the poof.

The poof that was _turning into something_.

He reached out and tried to touch the thing, but his hand went through it. There were shiny things on his fingertips, so he spread it on his and Dada's arms so they could be shiny, too!

The shiny, dusty thing was becoming an equally shiny, dusty person, who was as little as Harry's head but probably supposed to be as big as Dada. And Dada was _big_.

"Once, said Dada quietly, looking at Harry. Harry looked up at Dada and smiled. Dada smiled back. "Once, there were four brothers, Daddy and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormy was there too, but he wanted to stay home that day."

Harry giggled. "Wormy." Then Unca Pafoot and Dada and Unca Moon poofed out of dust. Harry was right, Dada and the person were the same size. There was some other dust, too, a different color. Blue, he thought, but it could be red. Or green like Mama's eyes. He hadn't learned those yet, he just heard Unca Sirius talk about them when he was looking at magazines that Mama or Unca Remus would always take away.

"Then they came to some water, and even though Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony and especially Daddy were _awesome_, they couldn't get across it. So then Mummy came and made a bridge so that her stupid husband and his stupid friends could walk across it. And then Mummy left."

"Mama!" Harry cried when he saw Mama make the bridge and then poof away.

"So this other wizard... Peas,"

"No!" Dada grinned while Harry squirmed.

"Peas said that because Mummy was really smart and Daddy was awesome enough to have a smart wife, Daddy and his brothers could have some prizes!"

Dada waved his stick and the dust 'sploded. "Ooh!" Dada laughed.

"Uncle Moony wanted a really cool wand so he could do really cool magic, because Uncle Moony likes to learn new things." Dusty Unca Moon got a dusty stick, and made some more dust 'splosions. With each one, Harry got more excited and he squealed with joy when there was one near his nose. Harry crinkled his little nose and sneezed. Dada laughed. Harry frowned up at him. Dada ruffled his hair and laughed harder.

Stupid Dada.

Stupid Mama for leaving him alone with Dada.

"Uncle Padfoot," continued Dada, "wanted a stone so that when Auntie Marly kills him, he could come back and haunt Auntie Marly. Auntie Marly would probably kill him again, but that's okay." Dada waved his stick and the more dust formed a solid, shiny stone. It floated right in front of Harry's eyes.

"Oooooh," said Harry, reaching out for it. Dada danced it around in front of his face so he couldn't reach it, and he jumped and jumped on Dada's legs. Eventually, dusty Unca Pafoot gave Harry the dusty stone.

The dust didn't move this time and it was extra shiny. Harry liked this dust much better.

"Auntie Marly told Uncle Padfoot she'd be sure he was sick of resurrection by the time she got through with him.

Harry was still giggling, and held the shiny stone up for Dada to see even though he made it because _it's so shiny_!_  
_

"And then Daddy, because he was clearly the smartest and most awesome of the brothers, asked for something to make him invisible, so that Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Remus couldn't find him when they were playing tricks and Mummy couldn't find him when she was angry. Isn't Daddy a genius, Harry? Mummy's scary when she's angry."

"No," Harry laughed. Then he went back to looking at the shiny stone.

Until it disappeared. _With his things he grabbed things with._

"Ahhhhhhhhh! _Ah ah ah ah—_" Dada was laughing really hard and then more of his arm disappeared and —_  
_

"AH AH AH!" Harry squealed, until all of his arms and legs were gone _and _his shiny stone and he was still screaming. And then Dada was moving his arms and _Harry's _arms were back but he was too busy worrying about his _legs _and then right in front of his face appeared—

"NO NO NO NO—" Dada shoved a spoonful of peas in his mouth. Dada ended up putting him in his high chair with the plate of peas in front of him. Dada was smiling. Harry was frowning.

"James!"

"Mama!" Harry cried. "Dada mean!"

Mama appeared in the doorway, glaring at Dada. Harry laughed when Dada looked scared. "What did you to our son?"

"I fed him! I have him a shiny stone and while he was staring at it I made his arms disappear with the cloak and he got scared and I stuck the peas in his mouth."

Mama smiled a little and came closer. Harry reached out his arms. Mama hugged him and kissed him and blew in his neck and Harry giggled happily. "There's my Harry. Thank you for eating, baby. Daddy and I will be right back, okay?"

Harry was confused. "No."

Mama went over to Dada and wrapped her arms around him, saying something to Dada that he couldn't hear. But Dada did get all... red? And he smiled and kissed Mama's cheek.

"Can I have this dance?"

"No!" Harry did not like this one bit.

Mama came over, kissed him one last time, and went to dance with Dada.

And so it goes that Harry Potter was stuck in his high chair while Mama and Dada danced upstairs without him. Stupid Mama and Dada. It was only a little while, but a little was a really long time when you were stuck with peas.

Stupid peas.

* * *

if you liked it, please let me know!


End file.
